kingdomofromarfandomcom-20200216-history
Auvedina
Auvedina Sunwatch was born a single child from a ranger family. Unlike her parents, she didn't have much interest on learning how to grab a bow and shoot an arrow. She was most interested in magic. Her parents were disappointed at her because of her inability to carry on the proud ranger name Sunwatch, but through the years, her interest in magic grew, which led her to become a student on the great city of Dalaran. After long years of studying the Arcane Magic, she graduated as the best student of her class. Antonidas, surprised by this young girl's potential, decided to take her as a pupil. This didn't last long due to Dalaran's destruction. Auvedina was one of the few survivors, but unlike the other mages, she went back home. To her surprise, her hometown was in ruins, shattered in pieces. All that once mattered to her was gone. By herself, she studied the Arcane magics even more, and with time, she was able to catch up to the one who was once her master, Antonidas. Auvedina never caught the expedition to Outland by Prince Kael'Thas, therefore, she had no mana source. As an Arcane Archmage by now, she was able to fill this hunger with Mana Crystals and Mana Potions. Since her mana sources were lesser, she had to use the only magic which consumed less magic than the one she produced by herself, Blood Magic. Although using this magic was temporal, as being evil magic, it destroyed all the feelings and memories of her family. As the lost mage she was, she suddenly found the path to clear all of her doubts. Quickly, Auvedina ran to the Kingdom of Romar and made it in. In Romar, she used her Arcane magics, even though these magics used up more magic than she could produce without a mana source. Once she arrived in Romar, she was presented to the mage tower there was, and left in charge of it (Never officially, but she was the only mage who ever went in there). Inside the tower, runes were set up, which enabled her to use any magic she wanted, without costing her any mana, as long as she remained inside the tower, but as soon as she left the tower, her mana would slowly decrease. In time, she could not hide her lack of mana anymore. The King of Romar wanted to help her, but the mana source was too far away, and she could not go through a portal. Luckily, there was a shard of Letum Neco, corrupted. It took Sanctus's power to cleanse (Not entirely) it and make her a staff as a mana source, her staff was named Veneficus. Since her staff was made from a Letum Neco shard, it would take some time for the shard to accept her as her true master, since then, her staff could not go near another weapon forged from a Letum Neco shard, a Letum Neco shard, or Letum Neco. After Sabulaine became the leader of an undead army (Read Sabulaine for more info.), Auvedina was sent a couple of Lich to her tower. One of Auvedina's sudden item in her "wishlist" was a Dragon. With her High Elven fortune and Katarina's guidance, Auvedina bought a female Violet Netherdrake, which she named Nymph. One day, Auvedina heard a evil voice as she was "chilling" in Romar's inn. When she walked out of the inn with Drex, they saw a man, casting some spells on Romar's fountain. Cracking sounds could be heard from the spell. Drex interrupted the man, unrecognizable by either of them (Auvedina & Drex). As Drex entretained him, talking, Auvedina blinked to the man's back, looking at a certain sword which revealed the identity of that man. Tivin, who seeked to claim Sanctus as his own. This man wielded a sword which was forged from a Letum Neco shard, which reacted violently towards Auvedina, since she wielded Veneficus. Drex moved Auvedina away from Tivin, and she teleported back to her tower. In her tower she hid her staff (Not to be revealed where due to this event is still active), and grabbed her old Blood Mage Robes, Staff and Cloak. When she went back, Tivin stole the shard from Veneficus, Auvedina's mana source. Auvedina used Blood Magic until she could recover her shard. On an evening, after giving refuge to old allies of Romar (The allies were members of the disbanded guild Ciudad de Elfos), Auvedina, beside her allies, the one who she didn't know, Beckett and, her friend, Drex, protected Romar from an army who came from a portal, which just suddenly appeared. After they finished the army, they jumped inside the portal, which led to where the army came from. As they went in there, They had to fight three times the amount of soldiers which attacked Romar. They also had to fight a memory of Beckett. After dealing with that memory, a statue was draining Letharas's soul. The statue came to life and grew size, attacking Drex as Auvedina took care of Letharas. After the statue fought with Drex for a long while, Auvedina became its target. The statue's first move was to smash both Auvedina and Letharas. Quickly, Auvedina surrounded herself with a strong block of ice for a couple of seconds to block the statue's attack. After that, Drex attacked the statue as Auvedina aided him with powerful Arcane Blasts. After the statue was weak enough, Auvedina cast cold winds to knock the statue down, jump over it and created a huge ice spear, slicing the statue in two. After finishing those two, they were ambushed by mere soldiers, not much of a deal for them. After all that, all that was left was to fight the one who was behind this, Amoravath. He was quickly tackled by Drex, but he just laughed and said "Congratulations." Confused, they asked what was he talking about. Apparently, he was just testing those who were worthy of going to Umbrafell Island, as a reward, he gave Auvedina a scroll which would enable her to bring statues to life. On a day of chaos, the exact day Sabulaine came back, Drex was attacked and knocked out. Auvedina, willing to help Drex recover, she asked for help, which was rudely refused by Beckett. Then, Auvedina and Name were knocked out by an army of the evil, but Beckett decided to only wake Name up, and sent him to take Auvedina to the inn. As they arrived at the inn, they met Robert on the way, who with just saying "Wake up Auvedina", woke her up. After Robert was informed of what was going on (Noting to do with Beckett, it is just that Auvedina wasn't awake to know of the situation), they quickly rushed to the chapel to finish this. As they got there, Auvedina offered Drex one of her special Sage Potions (Which, by then, were only three left). As Drex was about to take it, Beckett intervened and shattered Auvedina's potion right in front of her eyes. After everyone left Robert alone, Auvedina presenced Robert's death. Later, Tivin showed up to finish this job, leaving to Umbrafell Island with Name2...